Jason Naught
Jason Naught is Miles Dread's right hand man and an ingenious programmer. He is a bio-android that was created by Dread and constantly tried to betray him due to his angry, exigent and wrathful behavior. Jason debuted in Come Together Part One, and is voiced by Brian Dobson. History Early Life Sixteen year ago, Miles Dredd caused the "death" of Jim McGrath after absorbing T.U.R.B.O Energy from the Turbo Star. Afterwards Dredd escaped from N-Tek with no clues to where he went, so this lead them to think that he was dead as well. Then Dredd started a computer company known as THI. Later on, Miles Dredd created a bio-android named Jason Naught. He covered Dredd as the CEO of THI, while he was hiding from the world as he waited for more T.U.R.B.O Energy. Season 1 Live by the Sword He mostly appears with Miles Dredd in his appearances, but in some of them, like Live by the Sword, Jason has a henchmen, Axel, that he was hiding from Miles Dredd's back and that drives him nuts. Then, when Kirby was possessed by Murukami's sword, he and Max Steel fought. Elements of Surprise Part Two In Elements of Surprise Part Two, Jason was laughing about Commander Forge Ferrus when he was teasing Miles Dredd, which also made him angry, so Dredd threatened that he would pull put his tongue off and to not say nothing else. Jason then went with a group of THI Airships in a battle against N-Tek. X Marks the Spot In X Marks the Spot, he defused an argument between Ultimate Elementor and Dredd, and then he and Axel went to the spot his app told him to go to look for the N-Tek transmitter. Dredd eventually found him though, but the two were attacked by N-Tek and Max Steel. But he and Dredd escaped when Dredd created an orb of energy to cover their escape. Earth Under Siege Part One In Earth Under Siege Part One, he fixed the Transmitter Component and later on at the end, he escapes when he throws a smoke bomb. Season 2 Turbo Deep Star Sea He and Dredd go to the bottom of the ocean and recover the first piece of the Turbo Star, escaping Steel in the Turbo Jet. Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon Naught found the second piece of the Turbo Star, but was scared off by Max and Steel in their Turbo Stealth Mode. He then joined Dredd and witnessed Sydney and Kirby on a runaway mine cart escaping with the piece. They then saw Max and Steel chasing after them in Turbo Speed Mode. Dredd ordered him to "Slow him down!", but Naught was badly beaten by Max and Steel who powered straight through him. Got Turbo Star Max Steel, Dredd, and him raced to the third and final piece of the Turbo Star, in an abandoned N-Tek Base in the arctic. Max and Steel arrived their first against orders from their uncle Ferrus. But it turned out that Forge, anticipating dissent, had actually been the one to have arrived first. He and Dredd fought Max and Forge, along with robots similar to Berto's old C.Y.T.R.O. bots. But Jason got the controller and turned the robots on the duo, and he and Dredd escaped with the last piece of the TURBO Star. Animated Films Dawn of Morphos Maximum Morphos Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Since he is a bio-android, he is stronger than an average person, at the point of being strong as Max's Turbo Strength Mode. * Superhuman Durability: Since he is made of metal, he can endure physical pain. * Enhanced Intelligence: Naught being a bio-android, he is significantly smarter than the average human. * Bio-Android Form: Naught is capable of transforming himself into a large robot equipped with many weapons. * Launchers: Jason is equipped with launchers on both forearms that can launch red lasers. *'T.U.R.B.O Energy Immunity:' Previously, Jason could be affected by Max's Turbo Touch problem, and because of that, he was easily defeated by him in Come Together Part Three. Later on, he was upgraded and is no longer vulnerable to Max's Turbo Touch. Arsenal *'Jetpack (temporarily):' In New World Disorder, Naught was upgraded with a large jetpack that is almost fast as Max's Turbo Nova Mode. He also has good jetpack skills, since he was able to dodge many building pillars in high speed while Max crashed in all of them. Appearance Jason Naught is a tall and thin man who has orange eyes and black hair. His face also have some black lines, which hints that he is a android. He wears a black suit with a red tie and black shoes. In his robot mode, Jason Naught's mass and size increases considerably at the point of him being similar to Max's Turbo Strength Mode. He gains a black, grey and red armor which has the logo of THI on his chest. Personality Just like his boss, Jason is snobbish, ingnorant, treacherous (seen on Maximum Morphos, when he decided that he will no longer work for Dread after seeing that he could take advantage by staying with Morphos), and sometimes can be rude with his coworkers, like Dread treats him. Sometimes, Jason is shown to fear his master and doesn't wants to fail on his missions, even though that he constantly shows that he doesn't wants to work with him anymore as seen on many episodes. Jason also wants power and money, and shows to be slightly clumsy sometimes. Gallery Quotes *"I hope what ever Mr. Winter paid you to turn on us was worthy. But then again, is anything worth your life?" - The Thrill of the Hunt Trivia * It is possible that he is a humanoid version of the Dredd Naughts. * He has a worker named Axel, who does all of Jason's dirty work. * In Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos, he found it cute that Morphos called Dredd his father. * He refers himself as Morphos' "Uncle Naught". Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Brian Dobson Category:Cybernetic Characters